Loving a werewolf isn't easy!
by HSky16
Summary: Stiles has recently started having trouble staying calm around a certain BA and Sexy Alpha werewolf! Can he handle the truth that he may be Derek's mate or will he crumble as his world gets just a little more stressful? Rated M for later chapters and M/M.


I wanted to approach him but I didn't know how. His cold gaze always made me fear for my life when I was around him during Scott's training. His chiseled features were always twisted into a scowl and he always had that cold and detached air around him that made the weak at heart cry inside.

Derek Hale was one badass dude and he scared the hell out of me…and also made my heart beat like I had run a marathon and my jeans stretch across my arousal I desperately hid whenever I saw him.

"Stiles!"

I jumped at the sound of my name being called. I turned to find Scott and his girlfriend Allison standing in front of me.

"Sorry! What's up?" I asked them cheerfully.

I was hoping Scott couldn't sense my erratic heart or arousal…at least he didn't know it was about Derik.

"We have a pack meeting tonight remember?" Scott asked me.

I nodded. Since Derik became the alpha we had formed a sort of pack of betas and omegas. Scott, Danny, and Jackson were werewolves and thus betas. Lydia, Allison, and I were lowly humans and thus omegas. I wanted the bite so bad at first but after seeing the trouble being a werewolf caused I decided I would stick around as the human best friend and all around side kick.

"Can you pick me up?" Scott asked.

I nodded and we agreed on seven before I made up a lame excuse and bailed. I was still thinking about Derik and what I was going to do about my attraction to him. I had never been interested in a guy before Derik and honestly no other guy appealed to me. Sadly my love for Lydia had also ceased to be when my mind decided that Derik was the object of my thoughts. I was scared and I had only one person to go to.

Danny.

I found him in the lockers room. He liked to work out alone because of the werewolf thing being a secret and him being so new his control was still developing.

"Hey Stiles!" He greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey!" I said raising my hand in a quick little wave.

"What can I do for you?" He asked me.

I sat next to the tall boy with the muscular build and attractive face and wondered why I didn't feel like I did when Derik was nearby.

"I need your help." I started pausing.

He motioned for me to continue.

"I think I might have a crush on…a guy." I said.

Danny smiled at me and pulled to him for a hug.

"OK, have you ever thought about the possibility of being gay?" Danny asked me.

I nodded.

"Recently…it's just like I look at him and my heart stops then takes off like I just ran a marathon and when he's in the room I can't help but give him my attention. How do I handle this?" I cried in despair.

I was Stiles Stilinski! There was no way Derik Hale….the poster boy for badass werewolf and sex god…would ever have feelings for me.

"Have you told this guy how you feel?" Danny asked me.

I shook my head and blushed at the thought of me telling Derik how I felt.

"Stiles…it's not a pack member is it?" Danny asked me suddenly.

I jumped and nearly fell off the bench at his words. Did he know? Did the all know? Oh this was bad! Derek was definitely going to kill me now.

"It's near the full moon and that's when our 'call' is the loudest." Danny said.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Jackson explained it as a signal we send out that attracts our mate to us. The wolf picks our mate but from what I've seen of the two mated couples in our group the wolf never picks a bad choice."

I nodded remembering that lesson from a while back when Derik figured out the reason he couldn't keep Allison and Scott apart. I felt stupid for not remembering and then I started to panic.

"It's Derik isn't it?" Danny asked me.

I blushed a dark shade of red and answered the question without a single word.

"His wolf is calling to me?" I asked slowly.

Danny nodded and I jumped up and started to pace.

"Do you think Derik knows?" I asked Danny.

I saw him shrug as I kept pacing. This was good and bad. If the wolf picked me, based on the track record, Derek and I would be extremely happy and sex addicts. What if the wolf was wrong though? Derek was still just as mean to me as ever and I had been through the full moon with him countless times and this had never happened before.

"I have a feeling that Derek has been fighting his instinct." Danny said.

I laughed.

"Is it that clear on my face?" I asked him.

He chuckled and yanked me back onto the bench. I started to wring my hands in a nervous attempt to calm myself down.

"Stiles…calm down OK?" Danny asked me.

I nodded but couldn't help but feel like this night was going to be very interesting.


End file.
